The Unexpected news
by Make You Feel Unpretty Too
Summary: OMG my first story. rated T to be safe :    This story is partly based on a dream I had and I made up the rest  The Gang has been having problems so they split up for a while, but Daphne really needs them more than ever.  Fraphnexox and includes Shelmaxo
1. The Break Up

The Unexpected News

The gang just walked off in sepatrate directions, Velma, heartbroaken, she is still in love with Shaggy but he dumped her, Shaggy, wants Velma back, he is so upset, he does loves her. Scooby walked with Shaggy, he was upset too. Fred was like the others, upset, he was worried about the gangs futre and his relationship with Daphne. Daphne, was trying to keep in the tears, she really needed the gang right now, more than ever. Especially Fred. You see the teen detetives had just broken up. They wern't acting like a team, they just had arguments over silly things, and the gang had personal problems too. So they decided to split up for a while.


	2. Chatting

Two days later Velma came to Daphne's house to see if the two of them were okay. "Oh...uh, Hey Velma, what are you doing here?" Daphne asked wondering why Velma showed up uninvited. " hey daph, I just was wondering if we could talk, see if we are still okay?" Velma asked Daphne, hoping her best and practically only friend would say yes. " Sure Velms, come in." They walked through Daphne's huge mansion to the lounge room. Daphne seemed really nervous and shaky, Velma was worried. When they sat down Velma asked Daphne something, wanting to know if her best friend was okay. " are you okay Daph, you aren't your usual perky, peppy self." Daphne was just sitting there, trying to say words but they couldn't come out. Velma leant over and gave Daph a cuddle. "Daphne, if we are still best friends, remember, you can tell me anything." Daphne gave a small smile and replied."Velm, yes we are and always will be besties, and you know that, and I really need you right now because.. umm,well...?

"No. No way, Really you, oh no this is bad, and you of all people, Daphne Ann Blake, you are pregnant!How Far along are you, Daph didn't you use protection " Velma said in shock. Daphne burst into tears " 6 or 7 weeks, Yes I did use protection we both did, and I know, and it's me, Daphne Ann Blake, I am 16, captain of the Cheer squad and I'm a christian, my parents are gonna kill me, and what about Freddy, will he help Velma, I need him to be here for me, I an't do this by myself, I just can't" Daphne continued to cry. Velma started crying, she was so worried about her best friend. "Daph, you need to tell him, c'mon it's fred, he is the sweetest guy in the world, he is gonna be there for you" Velma said, trying to make her friend feel better. Daphne got up and ran to her room. Velma left, she didn't know what to do for Daphne.

Fred was just leaving football practise, he was looking at pictures of Daphne and him, hopeing they are okay, Fred then saw Shaggy and Scooby walking down the street, he anted to go apoligize for the other night, but he was a real jerk to Shagg and Scoob and he couldn't do it. He drove home in the Mystery Machine, just wanting to go to sleep and never wanted to wake up.

When he arrived home he found a big shiny orange hummer parked in his spot. He then had to drive further up the road to find a carpark which he had to pay for. He got pissed with this because, he was so tired and sick of everything. When he finally arrived at city hall, he found his cousin Brad, he is a freshman in college and a womenizer, he had bleach blonde hair, a blue ascot, and a white jumper with an orange collar. "Look who it is, Fred Jones, mini me, nut not quite as good looking" Brad said, hugging his cousin, "Oh hey Brad, not really in a good right now, i am gonna go to bed" Fred said. He walked up the stairs to his room. Fred's dad walked over to brad, maybe you should go talk to him?" He said and Brad ran up the stairs.

"Knock Knock, can i come in Fred, we can.. talk about...things?" Brad said to Fred. The door was unlocked and brad came in. he tripped on one of fred's traps, and was almost caught by a net. " seriously Fred, whats this junk, well anyway, whats wrong, is it a girl?" Brad asked. Fred lifted his head up from the pillow to answer "Eh..yeah, do you remeber Daphne?". "Oh yeah, the red headed hottie, I like her, is she seeing anybody, because if she ain't, I will take her for a spin" Brad asked., Freddy had a mad look on his face. " Brad, that's my girlfriend, well I hope she still is because i love her so much, and don't speak about her that way, ever again!" Fred said with anger, "We were apart of a group, Mystery Incorporated, with our friends, Velma,Shaggy and Scooby but last night we broke up and now i am worried about the future of the gang and Daphne's and mine" Fred continued, then he threw his head back into his pillow. "Don't worry dude, everything is gonna be okay, soooo have you and Daphne done it yet?" Brad asked, he askes awkward questions when he is bored. "Freaking hell Brad, are you kidding me,well if you wanna know a few times" Fred said. "Go the Quaterback, you.." Brad said, he was cut off by Fred's phone buzzing. It was a text from Daphne saying:

_Fred It's Daphne, _

_I really need to talk to U, _

_its's really imporatnt,_

_I will be at your house in 15minutes. xo_

"It was Daphne she is gonna be here soon, I better freshen up, seeya Brad" Fred said, he pushed Brad out the of the room and slammed the door


	3. Guessing & Secret Telling

Daphne got into her purple BMW and drove through Crystal Cove to get to Fred's House. About 5 minutes into the trip she ran out of gas, lucily it was in front of Charlie's gas station. "That was lucky." Daphne said to herself in walked over to the petrol pump and and put it into her shiny car. While Daphne was refilling her gas, Shaggy and Scooby walked up to the gas station to buy a pack of gum, they were talking about a show Shaggy's mum made them watch last night." Raggy rhy rid rour rum rake rus ratch rat rierd row?"(Shaggy why did your mum make us watch that wired show?)Scooby asked Shaggy."I don't know Scoob, She knows I am not dating anyone, why would I have to like watch, Signs someone is pregnant?" Shaggy said while choosing the flavour game they wanted.

Daphne just finshed putting the gas in her car, she ran in the shop to pay for the gas, Shaggy and scooby were walking out of the shop and they ran into each other. "Ow, can you please watch we.. Oh sorry Daphne we didn't know it was you" Shaggy said while getting up of the ground. "Oh umm.. hey Shagg, Scoob" Dapyhne said. It was really awkward, they stood there for several minutes doing nothing. Scooby thought he would break the scilence. "Roooo Raphne, are ruo rood, re rave rot reen rou ror ra rhile"? (So Daphne, are you good we havn't seen you for a while?)"It, It's true" Daphne said nervously and then started to cry. Shaggy wasn't really paying attention, he was thing about Velma and the pizza he ordered last night, then he started thinking about the show he watched last night and then noticed Daphne had some of the symptoms. "Daphne your pregnant aren't you?" Shaggy blurted out without even thinking. Daphne started to cry more. "Uh, noooooo" Daphne said crying her eyes out. She stood there crying for a minute and looked up at Shaggy and Scooby, they looked confused and well more confused. Daphne was embarrased so she ran into the shop put a 50 dollar note on the counter and ran to her car and drove off at a speed that would be breaking the law.

Meanwhile at City hall (that is where Fred lives scince his Dad is mayor)Fred was choosing what to wear for when Daphne arrived. He threw on a blue t-shirt and an old pair of jeans. Fred was nervous he kept pacing up and down his room, he tripped on the same trap that Brad did. "Owwww, well at leat it worked" Fred said to himself. While getting up Daphne walked in. She knew exactly what he did before she walked in and just laughed, she knew Fred all to well. "Hey Daph, what's soo funny" Fred said, even though he knew what she was laughing about. She just looked at him and they just fell into a hug. "Uh Freddy there is something I need to tell you" Daphne said in her nervous voice again. Then they both paused. "You two are so boring, c'mon, get it on already" Brad yelled from behind the door. Daphne rolled her eyes."Get lost Brad" Fred and Daphne yelled at the same time, and again Daphne bursted into tears. "he is right, I am boring" She cried, fred held her tighter."What's the matter baby" "C'mon you can tell me." Fred said holding Daphne, letting her cry into his chest. Daphne stop crying, and pulled away from Freddy. "You will need to sit down for this, and I will understand if you want to break up with me" She said, sitting at the edge of Fred's bed. Fred sat down too. "Sure babe, of..." "Uh, Shut up, do you wanna hear me or not?" Said Daphne, just getting her first batch of pregnancy hormones. "Well the thing is...I am pregnant, and I understand if you don't want to be apart of it but it would mean so much to me and the baby if you were there, but yeah it's your choice, and my first sonogram is tomorrow, and it's at 5:45 pm. Jeepers, that was a mouthfull and easier than I thought." Daphne said a really fast speed.

Fred just sat there looking into space. he was just totally tuned out after what he just heard. He was just having flashbacks of all the times with Daphne. There first kiss, there first date. Just reliving all those moments in his head. The first time he told Daphne he loved her, and the last memorie he was reliving was that moment just then when he was told the unexpected news. Daphne was just staring into his eyes wondering what he was thnking, then she started to think about what Fred's response would be. Thinking that old Fred (the one who was all abpout mysteries, traps, challenges) would be happy about the news. He would think it would be an exciting challenge that he could get into. Newer more caring Fred (The romantic, crazy about Daphne one) would be there for her, because he loved her so much and he would love the baby. Well that is not what Daphne thought, she new what the older Fred was like, he was very predictable, you could call him a square, there was bassically only four sides to him. But it was a bit more difficult with new Fred, he was more complex,so she was getting a bit worried.

"Sooo, Freddy, What do you say?" Daphne said. "Uhhh..."


	4. Letting Go Leaving Home Not Alone

****

Ten minutes, Fred had no answer. "Uh, um, okay, I get it, I will just get out of your way, out of your life, seeya around" Daphne said, heartbroken she got up and started to run out. "Daphne, wait, please wait, I never answered, c'mon babe, I am a guy, give me a moment to take this in, you can't just let me accept there and then, give me time, babe." Fred yelled to Daphne, she was at the bottom of the stairs. "I don't wanna listen anymore

**Frederick, I am just sick of this, I gave you my heart, body,soul everything, and you just turn into a puckhead, like everyone else who sits at the lunch table with us. And then you go off at me for being honest, saying you need a moment to take it in, I am still taking it in, and I am the one who has to go throught this rollercoster of horror, you are just watching from the sidelines, and babe don't call me it, and, actually I am not going to waste another breath on you, buh bye" Daphne yelled from the lobby of the city hall. She ran to her car crying. "Daphne, please"Fred said, he ran back to his room and slammed the door.**

**When Daphne arrived home she ran to her large empty room. Daphne threw her head into her pillow and cried, then someone slammed her door. "Who is there?" Daphne cried while lifting her head from her pillow. It was her older sister Dawn, she is snobby, selfish, and spoilt, she has always been jealous of Daphne." Oh hey there baker, found out you have something in the oven, and it and you is going to get burnt" Dawn threatened her sister with one of her cheesy threats. "Dawn , I don't need my daily dose of bitch right now, please come back when I have some pride left, so your burns might start to sting" Daphne said getting up of her bed."Oh don't put on your celibacy queen act on, it ain't gonna save you from being burnt at the stake like, Great Great Great aunt Daphne, in Salem , I found your pregnany test, I will use it as evidence, and mum and dad will throw out on you skanky ass into the gutters, where it should be." Dawn threatened again. Daphne just started to pack he things. " You know what, I got to motor, stay with, well I don't know who with but I am not gonna be anywhere near you" Daphne yelled she finished packing stormed off the property.**

**At the other side of town, Velma was just leaving on her bike to go to the library, when she almost crashed into a purple BMW, Daphne's BMW. "OMG, I am so sorry, oh hey Daph, it is you"Velma said. Daphne hugged Velma. " Can I please stay here for a while, I left Fred, my parents were going to kick me out but I left instead, and I went to Shaggy's, but he wasn't there, and I think him and Scoob are still at the gas station, so I came here, and you are the only person I have left, so, ummm?" Daphne cried. "Come in Daphne, you are always welcome with me, your like my sister." Velma said. They both smiled and ran inside.**

**Daphne told Velma everything, what happened at Charlie's, with Fred, with Dawn. Every little detail. After that they just sat on the couch in front of the fireplace and told good stories about the times with the gang. But everytime Daphne mentioned Shaggy, Velma stoped laughing or smiling, or whatever she was doing before. But for once in this for the first time in weeks, they were both perfectly happy.**

**"So Fred, what happened with you and Dolly, tell me" Brad said with a mouth full of corn chips. Him and Fred, were up in the bell tower looking at the stars. "Wanna know really?" "Well first, her name is Daphne, and second we broke up, and last, she is pregnant"Fred answered."C'mon Freddy Boy, lets hit the town, get over the girl, what did you just say she is pregnant?" Brad said, finishing off the last off the extra cheesy corn chips. " YES, Brad, now get lost"Fred screamed. " Just chill, lets just relax, you know chill." Brad said in a calm, scared tone. Fred sat up all night trying to think where he went wrong with Daphne.**

* * *

Heyy readers. Just wondering If I could Have some baby names. I have Ideas but I would like to know what you's would like.

plz R&R


	5. Back Together

Fred was woken up by the sound of his alarm, it was a school morning. "Oh, yay, school." Fred moaned. He hid under the covers, they were warm and snug, and he liked how dark it was underneath the all heavy blankets, he felt it was the best hing place from th rest of the world. He felt like it was all his fault about what happened, but really it wasn't, Daphne was to harsh on him. He kept thinking about what happened yesterday, especially one moment. "Seriously, no one calls me Frederick, it is silly." he said to himself. "Knock knock, time for school, Frederick Herman Jones, get up." Fred's dad called from the other side of the door. "Fine, wait really is that my full name?Thanks for that toture Dad, havn't already been through enough."Fred said to himself, he wasn't happy at all, he just wanted everything to be okay with Daphne, he loved her so much, and he also now loves the baby. '_God Why couldn't I of been man enought to be ther for Daph yesterday, I am so stupid' _Fred thougth to himself. Fred din't bother having a shower, he just through on a orange tee and a pair of dark blue jeans.

Daphne and Velma just arrived at school and headed to cheer practise(Velma, is the first aid girl)"Daph, your late girl, we need to get ready for the pep rally today!" Georgia said to Daphne, Georgia is Daphne's only friend on the Cheer squad, she is nice sweet and funny, you could say she is the blonde version of Daphne. "Oh sozz Georgie, I was thinking we could do a routine to a glee song, the one Puck sings in Grilled Cheesus, Only the Good Die Young, it isn't what we are used to but it would be fun to give it a chance." Daphne offered, she really liked that song, and it gets get spirit higher than when she is on top of the pyrimid. " Sure, sounds cool, I like that one." Cordelia answered. Daphne taught them the routine and sat down to watch hem perform, her back was aching really bad. All Daphne wanted at that moment was one of Fred's massages, theywere so nice, and she really missed him.

At lunch, Fred and Joey were passing a football to each other on the green lucious grass. He then saw the cheer squad come near by to practise some of there cheers. All Fred could look at was poor Daphne, watching her purple and gold uniform twirl around, it was adorable, he just wanted to run over to her and hug her so tight, but he needed to give Daphne some space, and he needed space too.

* * *

"Like Scoob, I love this mac and cheese. It is creamy and yummy, and cheesy, thats the best part." Shagy said to his best friend Scooby Doo, he just finished his seventh bowl of mac and cheese but was still hungry."So Scoob, ol' buddy, ol' pal, ol' friend, do you mind getting me another helping"Shaggy asked Scooby. "Really Raggy, rou ron't reem to re rorried rarout Raphne rat rall." (Really Shaggy, you don't seem to be worried about Daphne at all)Scooby said to Shaggy. "Well Scooby Doo, I am, but it isn't any of my buisness, so I will just like carry on with my life, and that includes me going to get my fourth helping of mac and cheese" Shaggy said, he got up and walked to the buffay table. "Ron't rie, rits rour reighth" (Don't lie its your eighth)Scooby yelled to his best friend.

Velma was just leaving the cafetiria to head the the labs. The both ran into each other. "ow, sor.. oh wait it's you, I am not apoligising."Velma said to Shaggy. She stormed off. "Wait Velms." Shaggy said he yelld to Velma, while running after her. He caught up with her and grabbed her arm. "Velma please like listen to me, I miss you Velma, I miss you being there laughing at my jokes, I miss snuggling up to you, watching Scary movies, I actually miss the way you critisize and judge me and trying to change me. I made a big mistake dumping you, I was just overwhelmed with Seeing Scooby again and you know how he feels about us, and also Velma, I love you, and I would be honoured for you to give me a second chance, please?" Shaggy begged Velma. She loved him too, and missed him, so of coarse she said.."Yes, I love you too Shagg." Velma said while falling into a hug with Shaggy. They started to kiss pasionaly in the hallway. But little did they know Scooby saw the whole thing.

* * *

**Yay Velma and shagyy back together, but poor Scoob. I have hosen for the baby's name: Ella Rose for a girl, and Harley for a boy.**

**Please R&R:D**


	6. The Tramp

Daphne had two hours before her sonogram, she was nervous, scared, any bad feeling you could possibly get, she had it. She was pacing up and down the basketball court, worried, she was having a major case of guilt. She should have been easier on Fred, and now they aren't together and it is all her fault. She has other things to worry about right now, The Pep Rally, and it isn't just any ordinary one, Maddie Turnbull, the editor in chief of 'Cheer Today' magazine is going to be there, to give Daphne the title of 'Cheerleader of the decade' so she has to cheer her ass off.

Shaggy and Velma walked into the gym holding hands, smiling and giggling, they have never looked happier together. "Hey guys, so, you two are good?" Daphne asked, she was happy to see her friends together again. "No dah!" Velma giggled, snuggling into Shaggy. "Good, I am happy for you two, but where's Scoob?" Daphne asked the couple. They both shrugged and walked off.

The rest of the cheer squad walked in and was followed by the football team. Daphne's eyes met with Fred, she started to sweat and was getting really nervous. Georgia pulled Daphne over to the seats to chat. But she wasn't in the mood for chatting, she kept watching Fred, he was playing a muck around game of basketball with Joey, Nathan and Lucas. When they took a break Fred started to walk over with Daphne, he wanted to get things straight. But he was pulled aside by Corinne. She was blonde, a bitch, and had a reputation. A BAD ONE. She has slept with almost every guy in school (with the exception of Fred, Shaggy and the special education boys.) "So hey Freddy, I heard you're a free man, finally, yeah sooo. Do you wanna maybe go out tonight?" Corinne asked. You could tell she was flirting, and Daphne couldn't stand for it. She marched over there to Fred and Corinne and pushed her away from Fred. "Back off skank!" Daphne yelled at Corinne. Corinne got up and pushed Daphne back. "Oh at least I ain't the world ambassador for Celibacy!" Answered back. Fred got in the middle of the fight to protect Daphne and the baby. "Get away from her Corinne. I love Daphne, I am not going to give her up for some tramp like you!" Fred yelled at Corinne. She was so embarrassed, she stormed out of the gym.

Daphne and Fred started to kiss. The people in the gym cheered. Fred and Daphne broke out of the kiss and cuddled. "Freddy, I am so sorry for what happened yesterday, it was my entire fault, I love you and I need you here, for the baby and...For me." Daphne said. " Of course Daph, I am to blame as well, I should of said it there and then I wanted to be there, but I was to chicken to, I love you Daphne." Fred said. Daphne snuggled into him and whispered to him. "Come to the sonogram with me?". Fred nodded and they kissed.

Daphne was awarded the title 'Cheerleader of the decade' and her and Freddy left in the Mystery Machine for the sonogram.

While all that was happening, Scooby was walking home, he was upset about Velma and Shaggy. You see Shaggy was secretly dating Velma for a while but when Scooby found out, both Scooby and Velma made Shaggy choose. He chose Scooby and Scooby thought it was all settled. But it isn't.

* * *

**to Linklovesme, The school doesn't know yet. They might find out in my next story. Thanx for the reviews.**


	7. The Sonogram!

Scooby arrived back to Shaggy and his house. Shaggy's mum was home, having her book club. She really didn't like Scooby that much, so he just ignored her and walked down to the basement. He finished off the sandwich he made last week and had a nap under Shaggy's bed. He woke to hear giggling, and when he slid out from under the bed, Velma and Shaggy were cuddling. Scooby got upset be this, he thought Shaggy was his, but looks like he has to share again. Scooby doesn't like sharing, so he just growled at the two and ran off. Shaggy chased after him but Scooby disapered. Shaggy was worried more than ever.

Daphne and Fred just arrived Obstetricians office. They sat in the waiting room for a while. Fred was creeped out, there were pictures, books, posters of things he had never saw in his life and never wanted to see. Daphne was watching Glee on the TV. It was the episode preggers, wow what a coincidence. The most of the episode's story line related to her. She got more nervous by watching this so she turned the TV off. Then the obstetrician called daphne and Fred in. fred was even more creeped out in this room because there were more vivid than they were in the waiting room. He got a shiver up his spine, so he decided to walk around with his eyes Idea. He knocked over a table. "Fred you're embarassing me!" Daphne winged. "oh, er sorry sweetie, so what do we do know?" Fred asked, he was nervous, excited and scared all packed into one. "Oh sorry, so why don't we get this started!" The docter said while she was putting on her gloves. She started with the sonogram.

Daphne and Fred couln't take their eyes off it. "Hmmm, you seem very far along, how far did you say you were?" the docter asked daphne. "About seven weeks, why what's going on?" Daphne asked. " You look about 3 and a half months!" the docter said, Daphne and Fred looked at each other. "Seriously?" Fred asked in disbeleif. the Docter nodded. "What really, that is why I have been getting fatter, I thought it was too much salad!"Daphne said.

"So would you like to know the sex?" The docter asked."Yes please."Both Daphne and Fred said at the same time." It's a boy!"The docter said. Both Daphne and Fred smiled and they kissed."Really, OMG wow!" Daphne said.

"Yes..."

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is short, I am going to continue the Shelma Scooby triangle in my next fic more than likely.**

**plz R&R :D**


	8. The Good and Bad News!

"And a Girl!" The Docter continued, Daphne and fred were suprised at what they just heard. "Twins, really?"Fred asked. "Yes!" The docter answered. Daphne and Fred looked at each other in disbelif. "Twins,wow, girl and a boy. I can't believe this but I am really excited about this!" daphne said, she was crying, happy crying. "Me two Daphne, I love you!" Fred said to his girlfriend. " I love you two!" Daphne replied, they kissed again, excited about there future and their new Family.

Daphne and Fred were driving over to velma's house to get Daph's stuff. "I wonder what Velms is gonna thinnk!" Daphne said. "Same, so are her and Shaggy back together?" Fred asked. daphne nodded as they were pulling into Velma's driveway. Velma and Shaggy ran outside.

"Scooby ran away we have to find him!" Velma said to Daphne and Fred, even thought the didn't get along, Velma still cared about Scoob very much. "What, okay just calm down, we will go inside and talk about what happened, and then we will go look for him!" Daphne said to her worried and upset friends. They walked inside and sat in velma's lounge room. "Before we talk about the situation you guys are in, we have something to tell you about our situation." Fred told his friends. "Okay, what is it?" Shaggy asked. "We are having a girl" Daphne said. Shaggy and Velma smiled for once in hours, they were happy for their friends. "And a boy!" Daphne continued. "What!Twins?" Shaggy said. Fred and Daphne and Shaggy hugged their Friends. "And we have already chosen names!" Fred said. "Ella Rose and Harley!" daphne finished Fred's sentance. "Awwww, those names are beautiful, congrats you guys, are you still worried?" Velma asked her friends. They shook their heads.

After Shaggy told Daphne and Fred what happened with Scooby, They left to look for him. They went to all his favourite places, the malt Shop, The Clam Cabin, the Burger Shop. But no Scooby. Scooby was at the puppy farm where he was born. He doesn't remeber much about the place, but he does remeber that he was happy here. So he jumps over the gate and goes into one of the kennels. He is cold hungry and alone. He misses Shaggy, but he believes Shaggy doesnt want to be best friends anymore. He misses Daphne and Fred, he is worried about them, and hoped they are okay. He even misses Velma, but he feels unwanted, ignored, so he thinks it is best to get out of everyones way.

While Driving around looking for Scooby, Fred's phone rings. It's Daphne's parents, they want Fred and Daphne to come over on Wendesday to talk about what is going on.

* * *

sorry this chapter is also short. The Phone call Fred gets leads upto my singfic.

plz read and Review


End file.
